swtor_rp_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ish'mael Decksteel
Background Information Early Life Ishmael Decksteel was born in the year 3699 BBY to the Human Jedi Knight Milhail Decksteel, who was the descendant of the legendary Jedi Mikhail and Samantha Decksteel. Born on , Decksteel was recruited into the Jedi Order like his father, though Tasiele was the subject of a political controversy not long after his sister's birth—Decksteel's controversial belief that one could draw strength from attachment alarmed the Galactic Republic, which feared that she would fall to the dark side of the Force like his famous ancestor. The Republic pressured the Order into exiling Tasiele to an uninhabited planet in the Outer Rim Territories. When the political controversy eventually died down, the Order attempted to retrieve the Jedi Knight, but Tasiele was nowhere to be found—the only thing the Order could locate in Tasiele's abandoned dwelling was a series of journals written to Ish'Mael, which it delivered to the missing Jedi's daughter.Apprenticed to Jedi Master Satele Shan, Decksteel studied the ways of the Force as a Padawan[ until 3681 BBY, when she traveled to the Republic's Senate Under Shan's tutelage, Shan learned how to wield and fight with the blue double-bladed lightsaber that she constructed for herself. He also guided the Padawan through some of the Jedi Trials, though his ascension to Knighthood was not completed by the end of that year. The reconstituted Sith Empire soon began attacking the edges of the Republic, instigating the Great Galactic War. Jedi Order Afterwords, he stayed around the temple, training and meditating with his Master. While they do their missions together in the galaxry. Galatic Empire War Rise of the Sith Empire "For over a thousand generations the Jedi Knights were the guardians of peace and justice in the Republic. Before the dark times. Before the Sith Empire." Returning to the Republic, the trio brought word of the Sith attack, though by the time the Jedi Council learned the news, the Empire had already launched an invasion in the Minos Cluster, an attack on Sluis Van, and blockaded the Rimma Trade Route.The Council requested several debriefings of Decksteel, and the Padawan was even permitted to sit in on one of the Council's strategic discussions. He was present at the Jedi Temple when a contingent of Jedi, including the Kel Dor Gnost-Dural, departed the capital planet of Coruscant for the occupied Minos Cluster, and she witnessed the riots that broke out across Coruscant as a result. Decksteel then spent the next part of the war partnered with various Jedi Masters while Shan was with her troops before he was apprenticed to the Togruta Jedi Master Dar'Nala, who helped him become a full-fledged Jedi Knight. A diplomat and political strategist, Dar'Nala helped to temper her student's aggression and impatience, and Decksteel became one of the Republic's most famous champions in the years to come.In 3671 BBY, Decksteel and Dar'Nala were stationed at the Temple when news arrived of the Republic's victory at the first Battle of Bothawui, and his meditation was interrupted by intense cheering that echoed across the planet from the Senate Plaza. Battle of Alderaan Ishmael and Satele was present during the Battle of Alderaan. He and She joined the battle with the Republic reinforcements, after almost all of the Republic troopers who were stationed on the planet were either captured or killed. She came to the rescue of Jace Malcom seconds before he was to be executed. While Ishmael lead the other squad to fight other Sith's troops or the Sith Inquistor She repelled the Sith Warriors that were holding him with a Force Wave. She then charged toward Darth Malgus and after cutting through the thick Sith lines, she engaged him in lightsaber combat with a saberstaff. After clashing for a few moments, Malgus managed to strike Satele, forcing her to fall on her knees. Guarding herself, She then Force-pulled a tree and collapsed its trunk, forcing the Sith to disengage to avoid being crushed. The two force-users then started battling again, on top of the fallen tree. Malgus soon Force-pushed Satele into another tree, going in for the killing blow. Satele, however, was able to jump above him. Malgus took this moment of vulnerability to cut through the hilt of Satele's double-bladed lightsaber. He then went in for another killing blow. Without a lightsaber Satele had very few options. Weaponless, Shan saved herself by channeling The Force itself, stopping Darth Malgus' lightsaber with her bare hands. Malcom then charged the Sith Lord and they scuffled for a few seconds. Reaching a stalemate in their fight, Malcom revelead an activated thermal detontator in his hand. The blast threw both of the combants backwards, Malgus being the first to rise. Satele then stepped in and Force-pushed Malgus into a rock face. As Malgus attempeted to resist the force push, Satele launched a stronger Force-push, that completely obliterated the rock face, defeating him.He then walked back over to Malcolm and Satele, who launched a flare into the air to signal that there were survivors of the Sith attack. Hero of Tython Taking on a Padawan Taking another Padawan More is coming! Skillful and Abilition Despite his preference for diplomacy, Ish'mae, was one of the greatest swordsmen and Force-users in Jedi history. As a young Jedi Padawan, Decksteel showed much potential, through feats such as resisting a memory wipe (being renewed) at the hands of the Syndicat,and defeating a corrupted Bruck Chun in a lightsaber duel. He accomplished the prior by placing Force barriers all around his mind,something only a Jedi Master should be able to do.This displayed not only his strength in the Force but also his strength of character. Romantic relationships *'Caterina Shan' - Caterina Shan He met the daughter of the Grand Master of Shan and afterword both of them were in love together. Category:Humans Category:Jedi Gallery Obi_Wa_and_his_Saber.jpg Peter,_Ishmael_and_a_Jedi_Member.jpg|Peter (Left), Ishmael (Middle), Jedi Member (Right) Category:Humans Category:Jedi